The Suburbs
"The Suburbs" refers to Cell Block A, which generally houses the white women at Litchfield Penitentiary Minimum Security. After the events of the riot in Season Five, all inmates were transferred to either FDC Cleveland or Maximum Security. Members * Galina "Red" Reznikov - Red is the leader and a mother figure for a group within The Suburbs known as Red's Family. She held the position of Head Chef at Litchfield before Pornstache's drug smuggling ring was discovered in her kitchen and Red, who got the blame, was demoted. She eventually re-gained the title in Season Three. * Nicky Nichols - a recovering heroin addict who has a close relationship with Red, shown by Red referring to Nicky as her "daughter". She is in prison for possession of heroin, which leads to a series of struggles of addiction and coming clean in the series. * Lorna (Morello) Muccio - Morello is friendly and approachable and has a strong bond with Nicky. Although her appearance is sweet and innocent it is revealed she is at Litchfield for stalking Christopher whom she went on one date with. She marries Vince Muccio in Season Three. * Norma Romano - Norma rarely speaks due to a severe stutter. She assists Red in the kitchen and has a close friendship with Gina. In Season Three, Norma is made leader of a group which develops into a cult known as the "Norma Worshippers". She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Gina Murphy - Good friends with Norma and Red; however at one point her relationship with Red struggles when Red accidentally leads to her suffer serious burns caused by an oven grease fire. She believes in "Magic Norma" in Season Three. Her offense is that of Embezzlement, though the details of this have not yet been revealed. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Erica "Yoga" Jones - Yoga runs a yoga and meditation class at Litchfield. In Season Four, she is assigned a bunk with Judy King and although outwardly expresses the unfairness of the special treatment, she uses it to her advantage. She is at Litchfield for accidentally killing an eight year old boy, whom she thought was a deer when drunk and protecting her marijuana plants with a rifle. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Anita DeMarco - Often welcomes the new inmates as they share her bunk until they are assigned to the dorms. She had a close relationship with Miss Rosa and took it hard when she died. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Piper Chapman - In prison for money laundering, Piper is initially introduced as someone who keeps her head down. However, her stay at Litchfield brings out a manipulative and cunning side to her. She breaks up with her fiancé Larry for Alex, whom she has an on and off relationship with, before they become engaged in Season Five. In Season Three she runs a used-pantie business by smuggling left over fabric from her job at Whispers. * Alex Vause - the wife of Piper Chapman, she is at Litchfield for drug trafficking. She is released in Season Two due to a plea deal, however returns to Litchfield at the end of the season as Piper alerts Alex's probation officer that she is planning on leaving town, which is a violation of her probation. * Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett - A former religious extremist who had a group of followers including Angie and Leanne in Season One. She is in prison for killing an orderly who commented disparagingly on her five abortions. In later seasons, she loses her religious fanatic viewpoint and develops a close bond with Big Boo. * Carrie "Big Boo" Black- a confident and strong proud "dyke" who develops a close friendship with Pennsatucky. She refuses to be 'invisible' and is proud of her sexuality, refusing to tolerate hateful comments against the gay community. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Leanne Taylor - Leanne is easily swayed and has a strong desire to be a part of any religious community. She was a member of both Pennsatucky's religious fanatic activities and the Magic Norma cult. She is best friends with Angie Rice and is in prison for selling drugs. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Angie Rice - Best friends with Leanne and most of the time follows Leanne's footsteps. Her offence is unknown, although it is likely for the possession of meth. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Loretta Fisher - Fisher is a former follower of Tiffany and friend of Angie and Leanne. It is usually seen working in the laundry. She has not been seen since Season Two. * Shelly Ginsberg - Ginsberg is a Jewish inamte and helps Cindy in her conversion.She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Rhea Boyle - Boyle is a Jewish inamte and helps Cindy in her conversion. She is seen with her handicrafts during the riot. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Stephanie Hapakuka - Although Hapakuka is hawaiian, she is housed in A Dorm, bunking with Piper, Red and Alana Dwight. Piper was antagonistic towards her from her arrival, but Stephanie refused to be intimidated. Later, Piper asked Stephanie to provide paid security for Piper as head of Felonious Spunk. This lasted until the formation of the White Power Group, whereupon Piper sold her out. In retaliation, Stephanie lured Piper into a secluded spot where she was attacked by Maria Ruiz's gang. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Alana Dwight - Alana bunks above Red and snores terribly, incurring Red's wrath. She is shown to be very nervous, and does not seem to have established herself as part of a group as of the end of Season Four. * Kasey Sankey - Sankey is a white nationalist and follower of the White Power Group and later leader of the group. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Brandy Epps - Epps is a neo-Nazi and a member of the White Power Group, later during the riot she is seen socializing with Ouija and Pidge. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Helen "Skinhead Helen" Van Maele - Helen is a neo-Nazi skinhead and a member of the White Power Group. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Jennifer Digori - Digori is a transferred inmate from the MDC in Chicago. Along with white nationalists, she becomes a member of the White Power Group. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Randolita - Randolita is seen during the riot and is part of the group of several inmates who remain peaceful. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. Former Members * Mercy Valduto - Mercy lived in The Suburbs until her release * Stella Carlin - Stella lived in The Suburbs until she was framed by Piper and sent to Maximum Security. * Lolly Whitehill - Lolly lived in The Suburbs until she was transferred to Psych. * Sara Rice - At the time of her release, Sara was mistakenly confused with Angie because of her last name, causing her to be released from prison in her place. Deceased Members * Tricia Miller - The youngest member of the group, considered by Red her "daughter" and was a "sister" to Nicky. Tricia had a drug addiction and died from an overdose when Mendez gave her pills to sell, although Mendez framed her death to appear as suicide by hanging. Red took her death particularly hard, devastated she could not protect Tricia. * "Miss" Rosa Cisneros - An older inmate dying of cancer who had a strong connection with Anita. She committed suicide in an "all out" style by stealing and driving the prison van into a quarry after she found out that she only had weeks to live. She was in prison for committing for bank robbery. Category:Cliques